


Let Me Under Your Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill possesses Wendy and its really fucked up, Bill's flirting is terrifying and emotionally draining sorry, Canon Divergence - Weirdmageddon, M/M, Possession, Wenbill?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dipperrr...." A familiar feminine voice crooned, and he bit his lip so hard it hurt, curling in on himself. "Where are you?"</p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>A hand clamped down on his mouth, and a voice whispered right into his ear, "Found you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to gf and its this im sorry 
> 
> i finished gravity falls not too long ago and absolutely adored it!! ofc i ship billdip because i belong in the trash ;u;
> 
> im already writing more billdip as we speak (i got an amazing idea from my friend who doesnt ship it but fully supports me and my trash so ill probably be writing more of that)
> 
> aa aa i hope this is alright! im always nervous about writing for new fandoms i hope its not too ooc!!!! 
> 
> (also just so anyone isnt confused: even tho wendy is possessed by bill, i still refer to her as 'she' because id imagine that dipper would, but dont worry yall its 1000% bill doin all this fucked shit)

Dipper's breathing was uneven and came in short bursts as he hid behind a fallen billboard, falling to the ground and pulling his knees to his chest.

This was bad. This was _worse_ than bad. How did this even begin...?

He and Wendy had been talking about ways of stopping weirdmeggedon, and he'd felt real hope at Wendy's awesome pep talk, but they didn't even commence phase one of their plan before _he_ appeared. Laughing, the triangle had turned Toby to stone without a second thought. Dipper knew he'd do the same to Wendy, and so he ran in front of her to to block her from Bill's attack, an act of bravado. Except that in reality, he was a terrified child that was afraid of losing the last important person in his life that he knew was alive.

Getting Mabel back was hopeless if he didn't have any help. Ford was turned to stone and, for all he knew, dead. Grunkle Stan and Soos were nowhere to be found. He couldn't let Wendy go, no, no--

Bill thought the whole thing was hilarious. One second, Dipper was in front of Wendy with his arms splayed to protect her, and then he was dangling upside down, ten feet in the air.

Wendy screamed at Bill to _put him down right now, you triangle freak_. Dipper wanted to tell her to be quiet, that Bill could kill them both in an instant the moment he found them boring or irritating. Bill's laugher quieted for a terrifying second, and then returned at full-force. Even with blood rushing to his panic-fuzzy mind, he'd heard Bill say, "Actually, I have a better idea."

The next thing he knew, Dipper's arm was being held by some invisible force and _twisted_. A high-pitched scream interrupted the horrified silence, and it took Dipper a moment to realize that he was the one screaming. 

"Stop! Stop it!" Wendy was shouting again, sounding angry, even as her hands shook and face paled.

"Y'know, surprisingly, a puny little meatbag yelling at me doesn't really make me want to," Bill tutted. "I have all day, Red, and you gotta admit. His screams are _delightful_."

"You're sick!" She responded defiantly, and Dipper felt the pain in his arm increase tenfold as the twisting got worse. 

His screaming must've affected Wendy's decison making, because the next thing he knew, she was saying, "Please, just put him down! I'll do anything, just please-"

"Anything?" Bill said joyfully, like that's just what he was waiting to hear, and Dipper knew exactly what he was implying. Even as an all powerful being, he apparently still needed permission to possess someone. 

He shook his head vehemently, yelling out protests in-between screams of pain. Wendy wouldn't, couldn't, look up at his tear-streaked face. Instead, she shook hands and made a deal with the dream devil.

The next thing he knew, Dipper was let go by whatever had been holding him in the air. His screams cut short, and he hit the ground with a painful sounding _thud_. The young boy groaned softly, cradling his limp arm, and sat up as best he could. He looked up, and Wendy was walking towards him.

He was almost fooled. But the slit of her eyes couldn't be mistaken. He made a stumbling run for it, and her laugh followed him. She still had her voice, not Bill's, and that somehow made it worse.

And now, here he was. Cowering behind fallen advertisement signs in the middle of the end of the world. Why did Bill do that? Why did he take away the one thing he still had in this chaos? 

"Dipperrr...." A familiar feminine voice crooned, and he bit his lip so hard it hurt, curling in on himself. "Where are you, Dippin dots?" She sounded so like herself, like she was teasing him about something or telling a joke. 

But no, she wasn't even herself right now. She wasn't going to give him any more pep talks, or watch bad horror movies on weekends with him, because now, she was possessed by a literal dream demon, who seemed hellbent on torturing him for some reason. Didn't he have a world to take over? Why did he still care enough to make Dipper's life worse?

"Why aren't you talking to me?" She sounded so sad it almost felt real. Dipper gritted his teeth. "I thought you liked me, Dipper. Are we not friends anymore?"

_It's not really Wendy, It's not really Wendy, It's not really Wendy..._ He thought, over and over again to keep himself sane, and to not do something stupid like reveal where he was. 

A few seconds go by. Silence.

Was she gone? He didn't dare peek out, instead holding completely still. The only sound at all were the faint screams of the townspeople, somewhere in the distance, too far away to run to.

A hand clamped down on his mouth, and a voice whispered right into his ear, "Found you."

He tried to scream, but with her hand tight on his jaw, all he could do was groan pitifully, eyes clenched shut. He just couldn't look at her like this. She let go of his aching jaw, moving her hand up to his hair and stroking it, a mocking comfort. "Don't look so down, Dipper. I thought you liked me?" She laughs.

"Why are you doing this, Bill?" He whispers, voice hoarse from the screaming he'd done earlier. Her eyes light up and she leans in so close he can feel her breath hitting his cheek.

"Oh, Pinetree. It's simple." There was Bill's voice, like the demon momentarily broken from the sick, twisted facade. "I want to watch you squirm. Letting you run around and thinking you can actually stop me was cute, but you know what's even better? Having you all to myself. You're just too fun to share, kid. Don't a few decades of emotional torture sound fun?" 

He shakes his head back and forth, and her hand grabs his hair and pulls so hard he whimpers. 

"Oh, don't look so down!" It was Wendy's voice again. "Would a kiss cheer you up?"

She cups his cheek and leans in, despite his mumbled protests. He turns his head to the side. Her lips touch his cheek. She licks it.

He feels bile rise in his throat. Bill was sick already, but doing this too? 

"What's the matter, Dippy?" She mimics the nicknames Mabel used, and it only makes his heart ache more. "What happened to the pathetic little crush you had on me? Don't you want me to kiss you?"

Not like this. Maybe not ever.

"I d-don't." He stutters. "You're not Wendy."

"Poor little Dipper." She sings. "So naive, so stupid, so _childish_. I'm all you have left in this world." Even as she insults him, her hands are hugged around his neck, so tightly it felt like a threat more than a gesture of comfort. She moved him until he was sitting in her lap, and he was too emotionally and physically drained to fight her back. He leaned against her, ashamed at how his will to be angry, sad, anything, ebbed away. He just felt tired. Her arms clutched his middle possessively, and his breath hitched when her cold hand slid under his shirt.

She laughed, "How adorable."

She doesn't go further than that, but her fingers tap against his stomach, sharp nails grazing the sensitive skin of his belly until he broke out in goosebumps.

"We're going to have lots of fun, Dipper." Her breath puffs against his neck, warm and so real-feeling he almost thinks it really is Wendy. "Just you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i couldve gone further but man. i didnt want this to seem like lowkey wendip because thats not a ship of mine lmao, but i still loooveed the idea of just...dip having a baby crush on wendy, and then a possessed version of wendy playing with his feelings? fuck yeah man its so screwed up i love it
> 
> this fic was actually inspired by thisss amazing fic! read it man its the best, ive never liked possessed!mabel so much: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2787479


End file.
